


【DMC】【MobV/DV/NV】尼禄的来历

by LU1996



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, 恶魔生理学, 抹布, 男性生子, 血腥描写, 轮奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LU1996/pseuds/LU1996
Summary: 尼禄用尽所有勇气询问维吉尔，如果当初没有危险的话，维吉尔会不会还会选择扔了他。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), mobVergil - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【DMC】【MobV/DV/NV】尼禄的来历

维吉尔不清楚为什么尼禄会忽然发疯，他的男孩明明像一只柔弱可怜的奶狗，每天下垂着眼角，无辜地望着自己。因为不知道该如何跟自己相处，只能结结巴巴地说着他的小女朋友提前教他的话，来对自己进行邀请。有时候是猎魔，有时候是聚餐。

但如今他可爱的男孩却暴起，用那新长出的蓝色爪子按住他的双手，年轻人的蛮力大得骇人，更何况是魔人化的利爪，那力道几乎让维吉尔怀疑，他的腕骨会因此骨折。

双手被牢牢压死在头顶的姿势，让维吉尔的身体本能地回忆起无数屈辱的经历。那些半魔或者恶魔们，单独或者排着队，一起扑过来在他身上驰骋，咆哮着将他撕裂的经历，仿佛就在昨天。当然，这些人里，也包括他的双生弟弟。

维吉尔把肌肉带来的记忆碎片驱散时，尖锐如刀的尾巴正抵在尼禄的后脑位置，只差一点，维吉尔的本能就会让尾尖刺透尼禄的颅骨，直扎入脑干。

但是维吉尔没有这么做，他开始思考，他的男孩为什么会变成这样。很显然，尼禄是在听完他的回答之后，才突然把他按在沙发上的。

维吉尔虽然被桎梏着，却依旧面色如常，他那双浅到更类似于灰白色的蓝眼睛，像冬月下雪后灰蒙蒙的天空的眼睛，始终都是冷的。他想看看尼禄到底要做什么，虽然现在他们的姿势，早就宣示着马上要发生什么了。

年轻人的吻落到维吉尔的唇上，和但丁富有技巧、满是挑逗的吻不同，尼禄太冲动了，像是座年轻的火山。那亲吻热烈而直白，带着源源不断的生命力，他啃咬着维吉尔的双唇，牙尖刺破皮肉，鲜血自伤口中涌出。尼禄含住维吉尔的下唇，小口吮吻着，品尝着血液的味道。

尼禄垂着眸子，随着吮吸，平时总是因愤怒而紧皱的眉头，缓缓地舒展开来。尼禄的亲吻渐渐向下，隔着衣料吻过维吉尔的喉结与胸膛。

最后，尼禄像个婴儿似的趴在维吉尔的胸口，年轻人的脸颊贴着肌肉结实的胸膛，双臂紧紧箍着维吉尔劲瘦的腰身，恨不得和维吉尔骨头挨着骨头，直到把自己揉回维吉尔的血肉之中。

维吉尔安静地享受着这奇怪的亲子时光，他听见尼禄齿缝中溢出的那几个破碎的单词，“妈妈……求你、求你骗骗我……”

维吉尔这才想明白，为什么他的男孩会变成这样。

维吉尔摘下无指手套，轻柔地抚过尼禄的后脑，之前险些被他击碎的后脑。他自己都没意识到，为什么他会对尼禄做出这么温情的事，可能就和停下对尼禄的攻击一样，是刻在灵魂深处的、类似诅咒的本能。

维吉尔同样没意识到，他刚刚对尼禄做出了怎样残忍的事情。

就在方才，尼禄几乎拿出了二十年来的所有勇气，才装得云淡风轻的、似乎像是在讨论今天天气一般，问出了如梦魇一般，折磨了他二十几年的问题。

“如果……我是说如果，如果当初你没在那么危险的处境里，你是不是就不会把我扔掉？”

尼禄在心里祈祷着，上帝啊，求求了，他祈祷着维吉尔能说出“不会”，哪怕是欺骗，哪怕只是骗骗他。

“你在想什么愚蠢的问题，当初本就没有危险。”

维吉尔把尼禄丢弃，只是因为单纯的厌弃。他讨厌尼禄，尼禄的存在就是他的耻辱，那些经历就仿佛噩梦，永远折磨着他，而且是从生理到心理的双重折磨。

对维吉尔来说，那段记忆永远都烙在他的心上，年轻的半魔因为力量不够，而被钉在地上，他疯狂挣扎，却被扭断四肢，身体如同断了线的提线木偶，以一种诡异的形态扭曲着。接着幻化成女子的恶魔撕下伪装，将狰狞一面露出，利爪割开维吉尔的皮肤，掰开他的肋骨，他可以清晰地听见骨头断裂的咔咔声。

就像维吉尔对别的恶魔和半魔们做的那样，这个恶魔也开始研究起濒死的他来。解剖如期而至，空气中浓郁的血腥味儿闻起来就像屠宰场，而他就是待宰的羊羔。

可是那个恶魔却停下了爪子，握住维吉尔的一个脏器开口说道：“你有一个漂亮的、充满活力的子宫。”

维吉尔闻言也是一愣，恶魔带着尖刺与鳞片的爪子，攥着娇嫩的生殖腔时而用力，时而放松，似是在测试维吉尔的生殖腔到底有多么健康，更像是在市场挑选新鲜的食材。

恶魔的阴茎从腹部的腔体内生出，他没有选择人类的交配方式，而是径直从维吉尔的生殖腔颈开了一道鲜血淋漓的口子，接着他奋力挺腰，撞向手中握着的那嫩粉色的子宫。他攥着那肉囊上下套弄，就像人类使用飞机杯那般，侵犯着维吉尔的生殖腔。

维吉尔安静地忍受着这场酷刑，在恶魔发出舒服的呻吟时，维吉尔一直掩藏着的龙尾突然刺出扎向恶魔的后脑，但却被反手握住，紧接着比开膛破肚更强烈的疼痛从脊柱传来，恶魔把维吉尔的尾巴从脊椎上强行扯下。

射精被打断的恶魔变得癫狂，他把维吉尔本就折断的四肢全部扯下，像个孩子在撕碎不满意的旧玩具。

最后只剩下维吉尔染血的头颅和躯干还连接在一起，他喜欢看维吉尔的脸，喜欢看维吉尔皱紧的眉头，他知道那是痛苦与不甘，那是恶魔最喜欢的养料。

脏器随血液流下，在维吉尔身下开出一片艳丽又残忍的花，那红色的花向周围生长着，血腥味儿引来一群又一群的恶魔。

维吉尔记不清那天到底发生了什么，或者说，那记忆太残忍，以至于前恶魔之王也不想回忆起。

他只记得最后，下起了大雨，他找回四肢，再把散落的脏器塞回腹腔，摇摇晃晃地找到了个他认为安全的洞穴，把阎魔刀握在半是白骨的手中，在黑暗中静静等待着，他那被恶魔啃到露出骨头的身体，能够慢慢恢复，一点点长出血肉。

年轻的维吉尔并没有把恶魔们的精液洗去，心高气傲的他，居然需要精液里的魔力来养伤。

如果他知道后果的话，他当初一定不会这么选择，哪怕是虚弱到无法复原，他也不会再这么选择了。

尼禄就是这样留在了维吉尔的肚子里。等到维吉尔发现自己不太对时，胎儿已经成型了，维吉尔想过很多种方法把尼禄从肚子里弄出去，包括直接切开下腹。

但是魔胎为了自保，会疯狂地掠夺母体的魔力，包裹着自己。维吉尔如果想把他拿出来，就必须放弃所有的力量。

维吉尔犹豫了，即使他厌恶肚子里的小怪物，即使它的存在就是在告诉维吉尔，你是个弱者。

但是维吉尔不想再次失去力量，再次成为别的恶魔的猎物。

分娩那天，尼禄几乎是被维吉尔扯出产道的，连带着脱垂的子宫一起，都被维吉尔暴力地撕扯下来，又用阎魔刀斩断。

比起带着弱点的完整，维吉尔宁可缺陷着强大。

后来维吉尔也曾去寻找过那个伪装成红衣女子的恶魔，想和他决一死战，一雪前耻。但却始终都没有找到，也有可能，他那种张扬的性格，让他早已死在别的恶魔手里。

维吉尔沉浸在自己的回忆之中，尼禄则在享受母亲的怀抱。

但丁推门而入时，看到他二人和谐地拥抱在一起，露出一个灿烂的笑。

不论以前怎样，至少此时此刻，他们在一起。


End file.
